


Première Fois

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. La première fois, ce n'est jamais simple, mais avec l'aide de son petit copain, tout devrait bien se passer, non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première Fois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumfu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kumfu).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Kumfu, et le kink était : First Times
> 
> Enjoy

Les mains de Billy tremblaient légèrement, suspendues en l'air. Teddy sembla retenir un petit rire en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou, tendrement, comme pour le rassurer.

"Allez, Bee. T'inquiète pas, il va pas te mordre…"

"J'ai jamais fait ça avant, permet moi de stresser."

Teddy sourit tendrement et recommença ses petits baisers dans son cou, ce qui avait le don de détendre Billy quasi totalement. Il exhala un petit soupir alors que le grand blond murmura à son oreille.

"Si tu veux… je le fais, et puis on réessaiera la prochaine fois ?"

Billy leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, un peu contaminé par son sourire tendre et rassurant, et posa une main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser, lentement, longtemps, savourant tout ce qui faisait son petit ami. Il lâcha ses lèvres et s'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux, souriant à ses joues rosées et ses yeux légèrement assombris. Billy passa une main sur son oreille et joua un instant avec un anneau.

"T. Tu veux que je le fasse, pas vrai?"

"Ben oui, mais si tu te sens pas…"

"T'inquiète… j'ai pas envie de tout rater et que ce soit pas bon pour toi, c'est tout."

Il lui sourit doucement, déterminé, et lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de se retourner vers la table, fronçant les sourcils en direction de la feuille d'algue qui le narguait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et prit une longue inspiration avant de rouler le premier maki de sa vie.


End file.
